Fall in Crush Boy
by kencall rise
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika samuel jatuh cinta pada jihoon? Hah? masa? ya baca ae keleus:v (samuel x jihoon) [Produce101] follow juga ig kita : samueljihoonpics!
1. Chapter 1 : Awal

Park jihoon x Samuel kim

* * *

Jihoon adalah anak tunggal keluarga Park, karena Jihoon anak tunggal membuat kedua orang tuanya selalu mengabulkan keinginan Jihoon. Jihoon tumbuh menjadi anak manja

Jihoon bersahabat dengan Samuel kim, anak dari kim jiwon yang merupakan sahabat ibunya

Samuel lahir sehari setelah Jihoon. Jihoon tinggal di Seoul, namun ia lahir di inggris. Ibu Jihoon bersahabat dengan ibunya Samuel.. Jihoon selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan samuel , karena kedua ibu mereka sibuk berbincang menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka. karena itulah , Jihoon mencintai Samuel dan tidak bisa jauh - jauh darinya sampai mereka remaja.

karena terlalu dekat dengan samuel membuat jihoon menjadi anak yang over protective terhadap samuel. salah satu alasan jihoon tinggal di seoul adalah karena samuel juga pindah ke seoul. lama - lama samuel menjadi jengah dengan jihoon

* * *

Crush Boy!

" hiks samuel t-tolong akh- ngh " jihoon menangis tatkala salah satu dari pria yang brengsek itu menyentuh area paha dan nipplenya

" sayang kau begitu cantik, main bersama kita ya ? " seru pemuda bejat yang menyentuh jihoon

" BRUGH! " namun sebelum semua itu menjadi jauh, seseorang menendang selangkangan pria yang menyentuh jihoon

" Dont touch him! He is mine " seru pemuda yang jihoon ketahui sebagai samuel, jihoon hanya menutup matanya . Samuel dengan cepat menarik tangan jihoon, namun nihil. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggendong jihoon,

" Hey jangan lari " teriak pria yang satu lagi, namun ia kalah cepat dengan samuel yang sudah menlajukan mobilnya. meninggalkan kedua pria bejat yang kini sibuk mengumpat samuel

* * *

Samuel sibuk memeluk jihoon kini, lelaki dengan surai coklat yang manis itu tak henti - hentinya menangis

hati samuel mencelos, entah kenapa ia menyesal telah meninggalkan jihoon

" muel hiks jangan pergi, akh andwae aku kotor hiks " racau jihoon

" sudah jihoon, aku samuel. kau tidak kotor sayang, kau suci " ucap samuel seraya mencium rambut jihoon

" aku sudah ternodai, aku tak pantas untukmu " jihoon menatap samuel dengan mata memerah

" kau mau kubersihkan ? hm ? " tawar samuel dengan senyum mesumnya

" akh, "


	2. Chapter 2 : Teaser

**Fall In Crush Boy**

 **Samuel x Jihoon**

" _he is my life, and i love him - he is my destiny "  
_

* * *

Tak ada yang tau bagaimana kisah ini berawal, tapi sejak hadirnya tangis seorang bayi laki - laki diruangan itu. Kisah ini berawal

" namanya siapa jiwon-ah? " tanya seorang gadis lain kepada seorang gadis yang sedang menyusui seorang bayi yang baru lahir tadi,

" samuel " jawab gadis bernama jiwon itu sembari mengusap rambut anaknya

Nathalie, gadis yang tadi bertanya tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut bayi di dekapannya.

" Kelihatannya jihoon akan mempunyai teman" lirih nathalie, jiwon mengangguk

" semoga mereka kelak menjadi anak yang hebat " doa jiwon, nathalie mengangguk setuju

5 tahun kemudian,

" muel huwaa jangan ambil jepit ku ! " teriak seorang pemuda dengan pipi gembil nan manis bernama jihoon

" kejal aku kalau bisa jihoonaa " seru pemuda bernama muel, samuel sibuk menghindari kejaran seorang pemuda yang adalah sahabatnya itu

" muel akh! " jihoon jatuh terduduk, membuat samuel menghampirinya

" hoon are you ok? " tanya samuel, jihoon tersenyum nakal lalu mengambil jepit rambutnya

" yee dapet! " teriaknya, sementara samuel hanya berdecak malas

" dasal jihoon kang tipu " ujarnya , sementara jihoon sibuk melet - melet dan memasangkan jepit itu di rambutnya

" muel aku cantik ga? " tanya jihoon seraya melayangkan wink pada samuel, dan pemuda bermarga kim itu menggeleng

" jihoonie jeyek " ucap samuel watados, mendengar ucapan samuel. Membuat mata jihoon berkaca - kaca,

Lalu

" huwee mama samuel jahat!" Teriak jihoon, mau tak mau membuat nathalie menghampirinya dan menggendongnya

Karena pada dasarnya anak kecil penakut, samuel ikutan menangis karena takut dimarahi

" mamah huwee " jiwon ikut menyusul dan menggendong samuel ke dalam gendongannya

" aigoo lucunya " seru jiwon seraya mencubit pipi jihoon, nathalie hanya tersenyum seraya memainkan rambut jihoon

Begitulah , jihoon dan samuel bersahabat sejak kecil. Sampai akhirnya mereka beranjak dewasa , ia tetap menjadi anak yang menempeli samuel kemanapun

Bahkan sampai mereka beranjak remaja, sampai - sampai kedua teman mereka disekolah mengejeknya penyuka sesama

" jihoon berhenti menempel padaku apa kau tidak merasa jijik? " tegas samuel suatu hari

" apa kau tak suka padaku ? " tanya jihoon, samuel menggeleng

" I dont love you " Jihoon memilih berlari setelahnya, namun sebuah tangan menariknya

" Tapi aku mencintaimu " ujarnya

" Duagh! "

aww ringis samuel begitu jihoon memukul kepalanya

" muel jahat huks " isaknya meembuat samuel membawa jihoon ke pelukannya

" Jihoon aku mencintaimu tapi tolong jangan kekang aku arra? aku bukan tahanan " ujar samuel, jihoon mengangguk malu

" jet aime " ucap jihoon , sementara samuel memilih mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir jihoon

" nado " balasnya

keduanya tersenyum lalu kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman manis


End file.
